Anticipation
by shorinai
Summary: Written by my friend LBW. A HieiKurama slash story about the problem with HieiKurama slash.


**Anticipation**

by LBW 

_Experience has taught me that there are few emotions sweeter than anticipation._ That's what he told himself while preparing the weak tea. It took nearly a month of studying Hiei's eating habits to determine his tastes and another seventy-two hours of trial and error to successfully mask a useful dose of herbs with his favorite drink. With regular doses, it had taken several weeks for the tea to reach its full efficacy. Kurama could easily have prepared a concoction that would work in one cup, or even one sip. The brief encounter that resulted would be quite pleasant, but there was no sport in it. The challenge of working Hiei into a sensual frenzy, the subtle guiding, the waiting, was no meager aphrodisiac. _He will writhe with frustration until he nearly bursts and then there I will be…irresistible, of course_. Demons typically did not have the silly taboos of humankind and what internal struggles DID seize Hiei only made him more tempting. 

Kurama licked his lips absently as he poured a fresh batch of tea into a thermos and collected his sparring attire. A few moments spent preening in the mirror and he was ready for combat practice. 

"Mother, I'm leaving now," the kitsune called.

The cheerful reply came from the kitchen. "Have fun dear!"

"I most certainly will," he muttered softly. Quickly he yelled, "I may be late tonight. The instructor said something about special training and to be prepared to practice into the night." With a small smirk on his face, Kurama slipped out the door. 

***

"Fashionably late as usual, Kurama. Your preoccupation with the human world has distracted you from what's truly important." Said Hiei dryly, as Kurama entered the private arena. What Hiei felt was a priority was very clear. The arena was the largest room in the fire demon's abode, a residence provided by spirit world with easy access to both lands. Though a human could trespass and potentially stumble upon the hereafter, all attempts had resulted in traumatized youths babbling about a sporadic wind that's caress was akin to a Cuisinart. Kurama often spent his spare time here, sparring with Hiei or enjoying the untamed landscape. For someone so bent on living alone, he was very accommodating to his few guests. He kept sweet sodas and juices in his icebox for Yuske and Kuwabara and coffee for Boton, though it was clear that she didn't need the extra caffeine. An inspection of Hiei's kitchen earlier had revealed a small stash of delicacies from the ice realm carefully preserved should the most dreaded, and longed for, day occur and Yukina visit him. When Hiei cooked for himself, the food was either tasteless like plain rice, or entirely too strong like the curry that brought tears to even the fire demon's eyes. That would have easily covered the taste of any herbs, assuming anyone could taste ANYTHING after eating it. Still too easy, and Kurama wanted Hiei to enjoy his gradual drugging. It was fate that Hiei mentioned a favorite drink that he could not replicate, that was of a subtle nature so totally uncharacteristic of its patron. The small, sly smile that oft' marked Kurama spread as he recalled his the beginning of his scheme. His eyes flashed brightly and Hiei raises an eyebrow. 

"You look like you swallowed a canary."

"But that was a cat…and you know that I'm a fox. There's quite a difference."

"Whatever. Are you ready to fight?" 

"Of course." Kurama could not completely hide his smile as combat began, and was almost caught by a lightning quick sword slash. A trickle of blood ran down his arm, and then…_What was that look that flashed in Hiei's eyes? _Obviously, Hiei had a fetish for pain, both giving and receiving, but instead of watching his opponent's face for signs of hurt, his stare clung to the crimson trail that stained Kurama's white kosode. The truth filled the fox with fresh inspiration for the night's festivities. He lept high into the air and countered with an unusual defense.

***

"Wall of thorns!" Kurama shouted, sowing death rose seeds in a spiral throughout the arena. A flowered maze instantly filled the room, complete with three-inch, razor-sharp needles. Hiei dashed through the thicket, sword only a blur as he races towards the center. _This is far too easy_, thought Hiei and he was disappointed. Was the legendary thief losing even more of his ability to this loathsome humanity? It was an idea that made his want to wretch. He had too much respect for Kurama, too much fondness to see him turn into a miserable human. Something would have to be done.

Reaching the center of the maze, Hiei found his friend entwined in his own vine, eyes closed and blood flowing along the thorns that pierced him. There was so much blood…and Kurama looked pale and helpless. It was like a faerie tale, where a fragile and beautiful maiden lay trapped, waiting in sleep for release—of some form or another. Even the disgust of his friend's stupidity could not dissolve his lust. He absently suckled a scratch on his hand, one of many from the briars. Deeply inhaling the scent of roses, he stepped forward to free his friend. 

A sound from the outermost wall of the briars caught Hiei's attention. The whole thicket began to shudder and Kurama's eyes flew open, illuminated with his spirit energy. Vines whipped across the fire demon's arms and legs, four-pointing him in midair. Long fingers manipulated the vines like puppet strings, lashing across Hiei's body and making short work of his clothes. His sword was bound far out of his reach and even his fingers were splayed in such a fashion as to prohibit a fire attack. Relief at his friend's ability washed over him, quickly followed by anger at such a dirty trap. Hiei could only watch as Kurama stepped down from his throne of vines to tease him. Licking blood from the tips of his fingers, the fox drew closer until they were only an inch apart. 

"It appears to be my point." Kurama intoned sweetly.

"Cheap trick." Hiei spat. Their closeness caused his blood to simmer in his veins. He tried to shake it off, but the feeling had been plaguing him on and off for the last month and was only getting stronger. Especially around Him. The frustration slipped into his voice. "Are you going to let me out of here, or were you planning to ravage me first?"

__

Did Kurama just stop to consider? Hiei blinked and passed the idea off as a product of his imagination. He was a bit lightheaded from his injuries. This particular variety of death plant didn't leave serious wounds, but it did draw a lot of blood. Kurama careful unwound the plants by hand, only using magic to manipulate the vines he couldn't reach. Finally, Hiei was returned to his feet and the vines started to wither away. The briar began to twirl about and the ground flew towards his face.

***

Returning to consciousness, Hiei found himself propped against his now bare arena wall. Scraps of his clothing lay in a pile beside him, one of only two signs that a battle had occurred at all. The other was the now healing net of scrapes across his body, leaving scarlet trails down his pale skin. Surprisingly, his pants seemed completely undamaged, until Hiei realized that this was not the pair that he had donned this morning. Kurama entered from the kitchen, carrying a tray laden with tea. The fox's clothing was still in tatters, and Hiei was quietly pleased that his fingers were still bleeding. The tray was lain between them, and the tea was poured in silence. 

"You made more of THAT tea." 

"I was under the impression that you were fond of it." Again Kurama flashed that sweet smile.

"I am."

Hiei was not prone to stating the obvious, but that sensation was back, probably due to his wounds. He felt fuzzy and warm and…amiable. Not characteristic of his usual self, but around Kurama the feeling had been occurring more and more. He avoided looking the kitsune in the face and instead focused on his hands. This proved to be his undoing…

"You're bleeding," spoke Hiei quietly, internally kicking himself for once again stating the obviously. The fox calmly inspected himself and proceeded to dab at his fingers with a white, embroidered handkerchief. The blood soaked into the thread and colored the rose shaped embellishments, turning white roses into red. It was poetry. The slashes and stains on Kurama's white hakama and kosodes also seemed to take on patterns of vines and flowers and people. Like a Rorschach test, the blood took on a life of its own and created the scenes that Hiei desired most deeply. He was engrossed and stared for several moments until his fixation was noticed.

"Is something the matter…Oh! I apologize for my current appearance. I was preoccupied with treating your wounds and didn't have a chance to change. If you don't mind, I'll do so now." Hiei could only nod mutely, and then to his great surprise Kurama started to strip before him! He gulped his last swallow of tea and opened his mouth to protest, but his friend beat him to conversation. 

"One would be surprised at the common things that seem like a luxury to me now. The simple right to bare flesh, a law of nature among my people, is considered taboo or even illegal in the human world. It is a relief to have contacts outside the human world where I can act more like my true self and be accepted for it. It...err…Hiei?"

He couldn't take it anymore! He circled his friend, stalking him like prey the way he should have while Kurama was tangled among the roses. Nude and helpless, the fox found himself pinned to the floor, his nearly full cup of tea knocked to the side. Hiei gazed hungrily and leaned down for a for a kiss that could rip his victim's spirit enery cleanly from his body. But no one was there. Kurama stood by the bedroom door and Hiei was holding…an illusion? Or a hallucination? His head was so fuzzy. He looked up at his friend fearing the worst, but Kurama smiled THAT smile again…Why THAT smile..?? He was paralyzed by that smile, consumed by his senses but unable to feed them. It was agony…

***

Kurama disappeared through Hiei's bedroom door, quite pleased with himself. _Finally, there would be satisfaction. The fruition of much planning and work. _Looking around at the spartan room, the fox spirit sighed. _This is unsuitable._ He quickly manipulated his magical plants to create a comfortable bower and waited. _Just a little longer…_

Hiei burst through the door forcing the kitsune down upon the makeshift bed. He began kissing ravanously and exploring the fox's body, causing Kurama to shudder in ecstasy. 

**__**

Blur…Flash! Flash! …_blur_..Flash!

Kurama found himself propped against a pillow, his body sending him a host of mixed signals. Turning to the side, he saw Hiei lying next to him, eyes closed and smoking the obligatory cigarette. Realization dawned on him, as pain from torn wounds and abated pleasure hit. The self-centered act smoldered inside Kurama and fury nearly took him. But he waited, and calmed, and smiled sweetly. _Anticipation is, of course, the sweetest of all emotions_, he thought as he sowed the death plant seed in his hand and contemplated the peaceful Hiei. 

****

Smack!

__

The scene goes black.


End file.
